


FanFic Finds The Doctor

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fanfic, doctor is confused, shock horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: The Doctor is playing on Chloe's computer when he comes across an email of Chloe's from Archive of Our Own that someone posted a new short story. He is shocked at what he finds and reads. Will Chloe be able to explain what's happening without him passing out due to shock...





	FanFic Finds The Doctor

It is a dark and gloomy Saturday, it had been raining most of the day, but that didn't bother Chloe, as her Time-Lord appeared with the TARDIS in her living room at the perfect moment. Chloe was more than happy when the Time-Lord had agreed to stay for the afternoon and keep her company. The apartment was quiet. Chloe is on the sofa, sipping from a cup of tea, and reading a Shakespeare novel while the Doctor is on Chloe's laptop playing Solitaire. It all seemed to be going well at the moment. The soft singing of David Bowie playing on the stereo, a big tartan blanket over their laps, it all seemed perfect. Chloe never wanted it to end, it just felt right. More than right. Chloe's eyes venture from her book to the Doctor. She watches him intently, his glasses perched firmly on the bridge of his nose, and his concentration on the screen never ceasing, his stare intense. Chloe almost thought he looked adorable like that. 'Stop it' she thinks to herself, trying to stop herself having these thoughts about her Time-Lord. Sure, he was cute and all, his confused look when he couldn't think what to do. Oh my god, stop! 

Chloe finds herself blushing before quickly turning back to her book when the Doctor coughs and he breaks from his concentration. Chloe continues to read when again the Doctor catches her attention. His jaw had dropped, and his eyes became wide. 

"Doctor, are you alright?" she asks, placing the book down on the coffee table, turning her glance to him concerned. 

He couldn't speak, his eyes firm on something on the screen... Chloe now concerned scoots herself closer to the Doctor. She tries to look at the screen but he snatches the laptop away. 

"Hey! Let me see." She said quickly hitting his shoulder softly. 

"Oh my god!" he pulls his "confused owl" face. 

"What! What is it Doctor?" Chloe said, "You're worrying me..." 

He spends a few more moments on the screen... before his grip on the laptop becomes loose, and the laptop falls to his side. Chloe gives him a once over. He looked embarrassed, shocked, and just in complete and utter horror. Chloe places a hand on his shoulder before looking into his eyes. Nothing but shock filled his eyes. 

"What's wrong! Tell me for Time-Lord's sake!" Chloe said. 

"Ermmm, um..., it's... um.... the... um.... laptop... it.... came..." he did nothing but mumble and stumble over his words. 

"Doctor, I can't understand a word you just bloody said..." Chloe laughed. 

She didn't understand what was wrong until she picked up the laptop from the Doctor's side, studying over what he had been a few moments ago. She was trying to stop herself from laughing, she finally realized what the Doctor had read, he had read a fanfiction. A fanfiction about himself and his companion fluff and sex. No wonder he was the way he was right now. She looked at him again, he's still shocked, breathing hard and heavy at his discovery, and his cheeks red at how embarrassed he was... 

"Who does that!" he shouted. 

"Do what Doctor?" Chloe replied. 

He points at the laptop. 

"What is fanfic?" He asks. 

"Okay, Doctor, I am going to explain this to you and you have to promise me you won't freak out..." Chloe suggested. 

"I can't promise anything" he said, running a hand over his still red cheeks. 

"Fair enough. Well, fanfiction, which people abbreviate as fanfic, is make believe for one. It's just people writing stories about fantasies and fun things. All my friends do it, obviously about us as it seems." Chloe explains. 

His mouth forms into an O shape, due to what Chloe had explained. 

"That's embarrassing!" he said, shocked once again. 

His face went pale. "I don't know if I'm going to be sick or faint..." 

"Doctor. Fanfiction doesn't mean anything. It's just ways people vent their feelings about things about certain things, obviously people like to write about our feelings for each other that apparently we hide according to this stuff here." Chloe explained, "People also write fanfiction using TV and movie characters. So, fanfiction can come in many different ways, people write smut, so sex stuff, and fluff (major cuteness) and adventures and all sorts of stuff Doctor. It's fine really..." Chloe said, as his breathing got worse. 

He was actually having a panic attack over a piece of writing. She places an hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, breathe." She instructs. 

She doesn't get very far, as he just faints on the sofa, slumped on the back rest of the chair. 

'Well, that took a lot out of him, he won't be awake for ages...' Chloe thought to herself.... and continued to read her novel.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this one. Definitely not my best work. :(


End file.
